1. Field
The present invention relates to communications systems. Specifically, the present invention relates to methods for segmenting and transmitting messages in a wireless communication system.
2. Background
In a wireless communications system messages are transmitted from a transmitter to a mobile receiver. Messages are transmitted in frames, wherein a frame defines a predetermined period of time and a protocol is the set of procedures used to perform a given set of operations, such as the exchange of information, wherein a protocol defines the constituent information transmitted in a frame. As wireless communications are performed through a shared air interface, reception quality is interference limited. Poor quality reception at the receiver may result in the loss of a transmitted frame of data, i.e., received signal is not recognizable due to the addition of interference signals. When a frame is lost, typically, the entire message (multiple frames) is retransmitted. Retransmission of an entire message uses bandwidth otherwise used for additional messages. Additionally, retransmission adds to the delay time of a system, and may result in unacceptable performance of the wireless communication system.
Therefore, there is a need for an accurate method of transmitting messages in a wireless communication system. Additionally, there is a need for an efficient method of retransmitting information in a wireless communication system.
Embodiments disclosed herein address the above stated needs by providing a method and apparatus for detecting an end of segment or end of message in a transmission. On receipt of a frame erasure, the receiver initiates a timer. The timer is used to determine a missing end of frame. Multiple timers may be implemented, wherein each timer stops any previously running timers.
According to one aspect, in a wireless communication system having a base station controller and a plurality of base stations, each of the plurality of base stations adapted for communication with a plurality of mobile stations, a method includes receiving a plurality of transmission frames, each of the plurality of transmission frames having an identifier, detecting a first frame erasure within the plurality of transmission frames, initiating a first timer, and on expiration of the first timer determining the identification of the first frame erasure.
According to another aspect, a wireless apparatus includes a receiver for receiving a plurality of transmission frames, a means for detecting a frame erasure, a first timer means responsive to detection of a first frame erasure, and a second timer means responsive to detection of a second frame erasure.